


Hifu no shita ni hi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Passion, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Stava bene, gli piaceva guardare Yuri perdere lentamente il controllo ad ogni suo gesto, lo faceva sentire come se per il più piccolo in quel momento lui fosse una presenza indispensabile.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hifu no shita ni hi

**_~ Hifu no shita ni hi ~_ **

Yuya si sentiva bene.

Sentiva Yuri muoversi sotto di sé, cercare un appiglio sulla sua pelle con le mani e con le unghie, ansimando lievemente ogni volta che il più grande lo toccava.

Stava bene, gli piaceva guardare Yuri perdere lentamente il controllo ad ogni suo gesto, lo faceva sentire come se per il più piccolo in quel momento lui fosse una presenza indispensabile.

Scese con la bocca a torturargli il petto, mordendogli un capezzolo, passandovi lascivamente la lingua per poi soffiarci piano sopra, vedendolo tendersi, protendere i fianchi in sua direzione e chiedergli di più, portandosi una mano davanti al viso per ravviare i capelli, come se qualsiasi singolo gesto gli impedisse di pensare alla voglia che aveva di lui.

Ma Yuya non voleva concedergli troppo presto quello che chiedeva, perché ogni qualvolta ne avesse la possibilità gli piaceva prendersi il suo tempo e guardare il fidanzato sciogliersi sotto le sue cure, ogni volta come se fra loro fosse la prima, ogni volta come se andassero l’uno alla scoperta del corpo dell’altro, come se poi non lo conoscessero a menadito.

Per Yuya vedere il respiro di Yuri farsi sempre più pesante, sentire i suoi gemiti mescolarsi alla musica di sottofondo, vedere il suo corpo cercare il proprio come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza di lui, era un po’ come guardare la sua personale opera d’arte, come se riuscisse a rimanere ogni volta estasiato da quello che vedeva e sentiva e provava nello stare con lui in questo modo.

Si inginocchiò ai piedi del letto, tirandogli le gambe per farlo scivolare in basso verso di lui, portandosele sulle spalle e passando la lingua sulla sua erezione, spostandosi più verso il basso, portando la bocca contro la sua apertura e perdendosi nel grido che lanciò il più piccolo quando iniziò a prepararlo.

Arte, era la _sua_ arte, e Yuya non avrebbe saputo immaginare qualcosa che lo sapesse rendere più fiero del piacere che Yuri stava provando in quel momento e del sapere di esserne l’artefice, di perdersi in quella piccola parte di mondo in cui c’erano solo loro due, dove l’unica cosa a ricordargli che il tempo esisteva ancora era la musica che sentiva a tratti, intramezzata dalla voce urgente della persona che amava, che aveva bisogno di lui in quel momento, e non faceva niente per nasconderlo.

Yuya lo tirò maggiormente contro di sé fino a farlo scendere dal letto per sederglisi in grembo, lasciando che le gambe del più piccolo gli si avvolgessero intorno alle spalle, vedendolo fare una smorfia di dolore per quanto doveva sforzare il proprio corpo in quella posizione, ma non gli chiese di fermarsi.

Si spinse anzi contro di lui, protendendosi in avanti e sforzando ancora il proprio limite di sopportazione per posare le labbra sulle sue, gemendo contro la sua bocca quando il più grande si spinse dentro di lui in un movimento fluido, deciso.

Yuya ricambiò il bacio, cominciando a muovere i fianchi verso l’alto, andando incontro al corpo del più piccolo, eccitato da ogni suo movimento e dai gemiti che ancora cercava di soffocare contro la sua bocca.

Fece presa sui suoi fianchi, tenendolo saldamente e mettendo quanta più forza poteva nelle proprie gambe per sollevarlo, lasciandolo ricadere sul letto e inginocchiandosi dietro di lui, ancora con le gambe del più piccolo sopra le proprie spalle, ma riuscendo così a vedere meglio l’espressione sul suo viso, riuscendo a vedere il risultato di ogni propria spinta dentro di lui nel modo in cui si mordeva le labbra e stringeva gli occhi, e gli faceva venire voglia di sentirlo ancora più suo, come un fuoco che gli bruciava sottopelle, e lui fosse in grado di estinguerlo unicamente dentro di lui.

Lo tenne per un fianco con una mano, stringendo con le dita sulla sua pelle bollente, e portò l’altra invece sulla sua erezione, muovendola velocemente, ancora gli occhi aperti e fissi su di lui, senza volersi perdere nessuno dei suoi gesti e delle sue espressioni, riconoscendo subito quando fu vicino all’orgasmo, senza dovere poi infatti attendere troppo prima di vederlo tendersi sotto il suo tocco, venendo sulla sua mano e sul proprio stomaco.

Yuya rallentò per qualche secondo, continuandosi a muovere solo per inerzia, guardando il volto del più piccolo stravolto dal piacere, sorridendo leggermente e spostandogli le gambe in modo che le allacciasse intorno alla sua schiena prima di tornare a spingersi dentro di lui, quasi con violenza, e sentendo ancora più bollente quel corpo che si stringeva intorno al suo non impiegò molto a venire a sua volta, reclinando indietro la testa, mordendosi un labbro quasi a sangue per impedirsi di urlare.

Dopo qualche istante in cui gli sembrò di non essere nemmeno in grado di muoversi, si sfilò lentamente da dentro di lui, sentendolo gemere un’ultima volta, e poi gli si accasciò di fianco, prendendolo per la vita ed attirandolo contro di sé, lasciando che gli posasse la testa sul petto.

Yuri alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e gli sorrise, prima di lasciarsi andare contro il suo corpo, stringendosi forte e coprendosi con le lenzuola, l’espressione del viso assolutamente soddisfatta.

“Ti amo, Yu.” disse Yuya passandogli quasi distrattamente le dita fra i capelli, sentendosi completamente appagato, sentendo che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto passare così il resto della propria vita.

Il più piccolo annuì con convinzione, chiudendo gli occhi, stanco.

“Ti amo anche io, Yuuyan.” mormorò, la voce poco chiara, come se improvvisamente gli fosse venuto sonno.

Yuya lo lasciò riposare senza dirgli più niente, sentendosi anche lui sul punto di addormentarsi.

Gli piacque quell’improvvisa sensazione di completezza, gli piacque sentire l’odore della pelle di Yuri addosso alla propria, sentire il rumore del suo respiro pesante e la sensazione delle sue mani che lo stringevano, quasi avesse paura di lasciarlo andare.

Era una sensazione alla quale era abituato, ma che ancora sentiva fargli accelerare il battito del cuore.

Fu con quella sensazione, e con il calore del corpo di Yuri contro il proprio, che finalmente cedette al sonno.


End file.
